Big Changes for Ash Ketchum
by thisistravis57
Summary: Enjoy! :


Our hero Ash Ketchum had just earned the Marsh Badge from Sabrina's Gym in Saffron City. He decided to take a small break from training by spending a weekend camping in Viridian Forest with Misty and Pikachu. Brock found this to be the perfect time to head back to Pewter City to visit his father, Flint, and his mother, Lola.

"Bye everybody! Have a great weekend! See you all soon!" Brock exclaimed as he headed towards his family's Gym.

"See you later Brock!" Misty yelled as she, Ash, and Pikachu turned to head into Viridian Forest.

After venturing deep into the forest and fighting off a few bug-type Pokémon, the team decided on a nice clearing to set up their campsite. Ash and Misty worked on pitching the tent and Pikachu began building a small campfire. After about an hour or so of work, the campsite was complete. As the three sat around the fire, the sun began to set in the west.

"I'm so glad I have friends like you guys," Misty said. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have you guys in my life."

"We are glad too, Misty." Ash said.

"Pika-CHU!" said Pikachu in eager agreement.

As the night wind began to blow and the moon was in full presence overhead, the group grew tired and decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Pikachu. Goodnight Ash," Misty whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Misty." Ash said, closing his eyes.

But Ash was having problems falling asleep that night, because something was weighing heavily on his mind. He was starting to realize his true feelings for Misty. His true feelings of love and passion for this girl. He had always felt something from the first moment he saw her, and over time, he had grown certain of these feelings. At this moment, Ash realized he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer, he HAD to tell Misty how he felt right now.

"Hey Misty? Are you still awake?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Misty responded.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead, Ash. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"Well," Ash began, "In the time we have known each other, we have become really close friends. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me on my journey to be a Pokémon Master. I was hoping we could, you know, be more than just friends."

"Wow Ash, that means a lot," Misty said. "I can understand how you feel, but I really value what we have as friends, and I'm afraid of losing that. I've grown to consider you to be the brother I've never had. I just couldn't see myself being with you in that way. I hope you understand and want to stay friends."

"Of course I do, Misty," said Ash. He tried his best to hide it, but deep down, he was emotionally devastated. Ash had just poured his heart out to the love of his life, and she had totally rejected him! It wasn't fair! It was almost like Misty had played with his emotions. There was no way they would be able to remain friends now that Misty knew the way that Ash felt. Ash was very distraught at this point. In fact, he had grown angry at Misty. He had to find a way to make her feel some kind of pain, so she would understand what he was going through,

Just then, a rumble emitted from Ash's body. "Ooooh, I think I need to use the bathroom. I think those doughnuts that Brock packed for us did me in. I need to find a place to relieve myself."

Ash wandered away from the campsite and found a small shrub to do his business behind. Immediately after he squatted down, Ash noticed some brushes shaking in the distance.

"I wonder if that's a Pokémon? Darn it, I left all of my Pokémon back at the campsite!"

Just then, a Ditto appeared from behind the shaking bush. "A Ditto! Ash exclaimed, "I didn't know they lived in Viridian Forest!"

All of a sudden, the Ditto began to charge at Ash. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as the Ditto climbed into his exposed rectum. A weird sound escaped Ash's mouth as the Ditto wiggled in even farther. "!"

Ash had never felt anything like this before in his life. He was strangely invigorated by the seemingly traumatizing event. It was like he and the Ditto had become one.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he decided to see if he had the abilities his felt. After concentrating as hard as he could, Ash was able to transform into a Pikachu!

"Wow, this is amazing! I wonder what else I could do…" Concentrating even harder, Ash was able to turn into Brock!

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life! I think I know the perfect way to get revenge on Misty now!"

As morning broke, Misty noticed that Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag. "Hmm, I wonder where he ran off to so early this morning…" she wondered.

Just then, she saw a very large bush near the campsite rustle. From the bush came forth the largest Caterpie that Misty had ever seen. This was no ordinary bug. This one was at least ten feet long and probably weighed half a ton!

"ASH!" Misty screamed, "IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, YOU NEED TO COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm right here Misty."

Did that sound come from the Caterpie? "Ash, are you inside the Caterpie?'

"No, Misty. I AM the Caterpie!"

With great vigor, the Asherpie charged at Misty, his member fully exposed and erect.

"ASH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting revenge!" Ash Screamed.

Asherpie used his string shot ability to tie Misty up and restrain her.

"Ash, or whatever the hell you are, you need to stop right now! You're making a huge mistake!" Yelled Misty.

"You made a mistake with me, Misty! I'm just trying to set things right."

Asherpie chewed a small hole through the string near Misty's crotch, eventually chewing through her skirt and underwear. "ASH! I DEMAND YOU TO- AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Misty was unable to finish her statement, as Asherpie plowed his erect penis into Misty's surprisingly wet pussy. Was she actually enjoying this?

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH ASH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! HOLY FUCK!"

Asherpie couldn't believe the words coming out of Misty's mouth. This felt good? While this wasn't exactly what he had expected to hear Misty say, he was okay with her reaction. He began to thrust even harder as his dick became rock hard.

"Ash! I NEED you to come inside me! Please, get me off!"

Asherpie was getting REALLY turned on by this. He never thought he would hear Misty say something like that. Pushing in as hard as he could, he released the contents of his Pokétestes inside of Misty soaking vag.

"HOLY FUCK!" Misty blurted at the top of her lungs. Asherpie removed himself slowly from Misty and began to slowly change back into Ash. "Oh my God, Ash. How were you able to do that?"

"Well," Ash started to explain "I went to go use the bathroom in the woods last night. While I was squatting, a Ditto appeared out of nowhere and climbed into my ass. Since then, I've had the power to transform into any pokémon AND person."

"Wow Ash, that is so amaz…"  
>"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"<br>"MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

Team Rocket quickly appeared overhead in their signature Meowth hot air balloon. The trio of Jesse, James, and Meowth dropped down on their ropes.

"We're here to take Pikachu from you pesky twerps! That rodent is ours!"

The balloon dropped an electric-proof cage over Pikachu and the three scurried away easily.

"Oh no! They captured Pikachu!" Misty cried.

"Hmm, I think I know a way to get him back." Said Ash.

The group headed to Celadon City, where the headquarter of Team Rocket was located. Ash knew that Jesse and James would want to take Pikachu immediately to Giovanni and collect their reward. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu headed to the Game Corner, where Ash took on the form of Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. Ash knew that Giovanni was working back at the Gym in Viridian City, so he knew his plan would work.

Being Giovanni, Ash was able to gain quick access into the headquarters. He found Jesse and James with the Pikachu and quickly approached them.

"Good job capturing that Pikachu. I'll take over things from here." Said Ashovanni.

"Pika-pika-pi?" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, it's me, Ash. I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Ashovanni took Pikachu outside and gave him to Misty, when an idea popped into his head. "I'll be right back Misty, wait here."

Ashovanni headed back into Team Rocket Headquarters and found Jesse and James again. "Oh, and James," Ashovanni said, "I would like a word with you in private. Can you come with me to my office?"

Ashovanni led James into his office and sat behind his desk. "Please James, take a seat over there. I'm very proud of the work you have done recently, especially catching that amazing Pikachu. How would you feel about a promotion, possibly to a Team Rocket Commander?"

James's eyes lit up. "Why boss, that would be wonderful! I'll let Jesse know about our advancement right away!"

"Actually," Ashovanni replied, "This is just for you. Personally, I have been displeased with the recent work of Jesse and want you alone to be promoted. There's just one thing I need you to do."

James looked puzzled, "What are you talking about boss?"

Ashovanni got up from his desk and approached the door to the office, which he proceeded to lock. "This has been a secret of mine since I joined Team Rocket many years ago. James, the truth is, I have a strong attraction to men and have felt that way my entire life. I always tried to hide my true feelings, because I would have never risen to the ranks I have within Team Rocket if anyone knew that I was gay. Ever since I hired Jesse and yourself to Team Rocket, I had a lot of hope for you, as well as a strong physical attraction. All I need for you to do is pleasure me, and I can get you any position you want, possibly even second-in-command."

James was in total shock. "I'm sorry, boss, but I can't do that. I couldn't let myself do that because I have really strong feelings for Jesse. If she ever found out, I would never live it down. I'm gonna have to decline you on your offer."

"I'm so sorry," Ashovanni stated, "It wasn't your choice. You have no say in the manner."

Ashovanni rushed over to James and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He ripped off James's pants and underwear. "I've wanted to do this for a LONG time, James!" screamed Ashovanni.

Tears began to form in James's eyes, but there was nothing he could do at this point. Ashovanni was in total control and all he could do is lay there and accept his fate.

Ashovanni spit into his hands and began to lube his erect seven-inch member as his hungry eyes became locked on James's ripe ass. While doing this, he began to lick James's exposed anus. James bit his lip in agony. He never thought he would be in a situation like this. To him, it was a fate worse than hell.

Once Ashovanni was harder than a calculus exam, he shoved his dick into James's butthole without even massaging it to make it loose. James let out a small squeal. It was small, but it was all he could muster with what little energy he had left.

Ashovanni pushed in even deeper, his dick throbbing harder than it ever had before. After about five minutes of this, but to James felt like an eternity, Ashovanni finally released a river of hot semen into James's asshole.

After this, Ashovanni began to slowly change back into Ash. James looked over and saw Ash standing there when the realization of the situation finally hit him.

"Maybe that will teach you to mess with us!" yelled Ash.

James's bottom lip was quivering. Was he actually sodomized by a ten-year-old? He didn't understand what had happened to him. Ash quickly turned into James and bolted out of the headquarters, changing back into Ash and reuniting with Misty.

"What did you do in there?" Misty asked.

"I just took care of some business" Ash responded quickly.

NINE MONTHS LATER…

Only two months after the incident with Team Rocket, Ash had become the Pokémon Champion of the Kanto Region. After this, he decided to return to Pallet Town to spend a year with his mom, Delia, while Misty returned to Cerulean City and her Gym.

Ash was outside one day playing with Mr. Mime when the phone rang.

"Ash!" Delia shouted, "You have a phone call! Someone sounds very upset!"

Ash ran inside and picked up the phone. It was Lily, one of Misty's older sister.

"Ash, Misty is in a lot of pain! We think she has gone into labor!"

Labor. The one word that Ash had been fearing since his incident with Misty about nine months ago. He immediately grabbed his bike and headed to Cerulean City as fast as he could, quickly reaching the hospital in a few hours.

He found Misty's room and quickly rushed to her side. Misty was drenched in sweat and obviously in a lot of pain.

"Misty," Ash said, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Ash," Misty responded, "I didn't want this child to hinder your dreams, so I didn't wanna tell you, but I've had a lot of problems lately, and I don't think I'm gonna survive this labor. I want you to raise the child and take care of it. I know you'll do great. I love you Ash."

With a great push, the baby came out, followed by a trail of blood and intestines, instantly killing Misty.

What came out of Misty was unlike anything that anyone at that hospital had ever seen. It looked like a Ditto, except with human limbs and was covered in small, black hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Screamed one of the nurses.

Ash responded proudly, "That is my son!"

Years went by, and the Ketchum family raised their newest member, Craig, as one of their one. No one had ever seen a half-human, half-pokémon creature before, but Ash raised the child the best that he could. It was finally time to send Craig to his first day of pre-school.

"Goodbye Craig. Have fun today" said Ash.

"" responded Craig as he climbed onto the bus.

"I know that boy is gonna make me proud" whispered Ash as he turned to go home.

THE END


End file.
